Ball of Nerves
by SnowLeopardSwan251
Summary: Captain Swan. Killian is full of nerves on his wedding day and it takes Charming and Henry to calm him down. Emma on the other hand is calm, but has some nerves.


Ball of Nerves

Captain Swan. Killian is full of nerves on his wedding day and it takes Charming and Henry to calm him down. Emma on the other hand is calm, but has some nerves.

AN: I've seen Captain Swan weddings with only showing Emma's nerves so I thought I would do Killian's. Hope everyone likes it.

Chapter 1

"Come on Killian. I hope your ready." Charming said, coming in to check on Killian, a.k.a. Captain Hook. He couldn't believe that his daughter was getting married to a pirate instead of a prince. But Hook made Emma happy then him and Snow have ever seen. Both were getting married at Snow and Charming's castle. Charming found Killian pacing the floor. He was in his tuxedo that Emma and Snow had made him wear instead of his regular pirate garb. Henry turned to his grandfather with worry in his eyes.

"He's scared." Henry said.

"Killian." Charming said.

"I can't do this. I'm scared that she won't be coming down the aisle or I'll screw up and she'll hate me and said she will do not." Killian said, panic was in his voice. Charming came over and grabbed Killian by the shoulders.

"Calm down mate. Emma will kill you if you back down on her now. Your not a coward. You never backed down from a fight ever and I don't think its a good time when all Emma wants is you and no one else. She'll be there. So calm down and get your butt at the altar. Henry. Make sure he gets there and calmed down. I have to get Emma." Charming said, leaving the room.

"He's right." Killian said.

"Mom is probably scared to, Killian. So don't worry. We better get up there." Henry, who was the best man, said. Killian nodded and they headed to the throne room area where the wedding was going to be held.

To Emma. Emma studied herself in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect. Her hair was done up in elegant curls while the dress hugged her curves and was not poofy like her mother would wish she would wear. Emma was surprised that she was calm, but she could feel the nerves building.

"You look beautiful Emma. Killian won't know what hit him." Belle, her maid of honor said.

"Thanks Belle." Emma said.

"You nervous?" Charming asked, coming in with Snow.

"A bit. How's Killian?" Emma asked.

"He's scared you wouldn't be there, but I got him to calm down and he's waiting to see you." Charming said.

"Good." I said. Belle and Snow headed out to get to the throne room. Emma picked up the bouquet.

"Ready, princess?" charming asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. You sure he'll be waiting?" Emma asked.

"Henry was left in charge of him, so I think so." Charming said as Emma took his arm, earning a smile from his daughter. They headed down the halls. Emma's heals were clicking on the stone floor. We arrived at the doors. Belle gave Emma a reassuring smile and headed down the aisle. The doors closed as Charming and Emma stepped in front of the doors. Emma closed her eyes to calm the last of her nerves and she reopened them as the doors open. Her eyes only went to one man, Killian. He was standing there and she saw tears fill his eyes at the sight of her.

"Wow." Killian said, but only Henry heard him. Emma and Charming walked down the aisle towards Killian. Emma saw her friends and family. All the dwarves were there, Ruby, Grannie, Archie, Regina with Robin Hook and his son, and Tinkerbell were there. They came to a stop when they reached the altar. Emma smiled at Killian, who returned the smile.

"Who gives this woman?" The priest asked.

"I do. Take care of her mate." Charming said, then he joined Snow in the audience after Killian nodded and took Emma's hand. Emma caught a wink from Killian and she smiled.

"Today we gather here to unite this couple. If anyone objects to why these two shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. Emma tightened her grip on Killian's hand when he reached for his sword.

"I don't think so." Emma said. Killian pouted, but no one said anything.

"Say your vows. Killian you first." The priest said. Killian and Emma turned to face each other and take each others hand. Rumpelstiltskin gave Killian his hand back as a peace offering that Killian couldn't refuse.

"You might need it in the future if you two plan to have kids." Rumple had said.

"Emma. I thought I could never love another woman after Milah. I was in darkness, but when I met you, you pulled me out of my darkness and brought me into the light. I promised you that I would win your heart without trickery and I didn't. You chose me for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and your son. You are my true love and I love you with all my heart." Killian said. Emma felt a tear run down her face. Killian brushed it away.

"Emma." The priest said.

"Killian. After Neal, I put up the walls, but you climbed them and broke them down and won my heart along with my trust and Henry's friendship. You made a wonderful companion and father to Henry. I have no regrets. I found my true love in you, Killian and I love you for it." Emma said. Killian grinned.

"Rings." The priest said. Henry handed them the rings and we said more stuff and put it on each others hands.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Priest said. Killian pulled Emma into a dip and kissed her hard. The kiss earned cat calls and cheers. Killian pulled Emma to a standing position and hooked her arm around his and they walked down the aisle.

Later that night. After dinner and dancing. Emma had a father and daughter dance with Charming. Emma was dancing with Killian for the 10th time that night after spending most of the time dancing with Henry.

"What are you thinking about, Mrs. Jones?" Killian asked.

"How I'm going to need mothers helping setting up the nursery earlier then we thought." Emma said, grinning up at him. Killan's eyes widen.

"Are you?" Killian asked.

"I'm pregnant, Killian. Four weeks along and your the daddy." Emma said. Killian captured her lips with his and they kissed.

"You made me the happiest man in the Enchanted Forest, Emma." Killian said. They had faced Pan and his shadow and then a Wicked Witch of the West. They were ready for whatever was thrown at them again. The future looked bright for them so far.

AN: Hope you liked it. Keep in tune. I'll have more Captain Swan stories coming along with the one I'm working on now, Is One Enough? Till next time.


End file.
